Jealous Denial
by suspensegirl
Summary: 3 hidden scenes left absent from 1x10 - CaS, CB - oneshot


A/N: Last of my oneshots before I get back to my multi-chap fics. Unless one pounces on me like these did, of course. XD These are just some hidden scenes I thought of from 1x10: a CaS, CaB/C, CaC. Enjoy! ;) Mostly angsty I'm afraid. *shakes head* Oh well! Lol XD

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

He glimpsed her out of the corner of his eye, heading towards the elevator. Her boyfriend, Dan_iel_ Humphrey, had vacated the premises much earlier, looking like he'd won some sort of battle. As far as he could tell, Cece had not been very pleased due to an earlier exchange. The guy seemed alright to him, but Carter still found himself unusually displeased by the affection Serena showed toward the boy.

It wasn't as if she really meant that much. Serena was _easy_. Nearly every guy in his class and below had had her when he was still in school. Sometimes, even the older guys – the _college_ guys. He should have seen it as an act of a desperate little school girl when she'd come to ask her for help to find her father.

He didn't.

He had felt a warm swell fill him when she'd asked for help. When she left him before he'd even woken the morning after their mission utterly failed, he'd been what some would call heartbroken. He wasn't. He wouldn't believe that he was. He had failed her, illegally even. She had every right to flee. Still, it hurt. He bedded countless women after her, and he would do so after this damn Cotillion – which he might or might not actually be attending now – was over with. But it still hurt. He couldn't explain, couldn't understand it. He would get over it. He did every time he wasn't around her. But it bothered him that she didn't really give him her full attention when he had been talking amongst the others earlier, when _he'd_ been the center of attention. He'd winked at her, smiled, conversed. Nothing. Not even an insult – not that she was prone to those. Just slight annoyance. She was just all giggly over _Dan_ – apparently she didn't approve of his full name. He didn't blame her. It was an ugly name. Just like _Charles_. Chuck obviously felt the same way. Though he could care less what that poor excuse for a billionaire's son thought or felt. He couldn't see Blair approving either though. She had given her full attention to him.

It bothered him that Serena was actually involved in a real relationship. As much as he hoped she'd stayed behind to discuss 'old times' – not that they really had any, except their brief fling and her plea to find her father – he knew it was only because Blair requested it of her. Serena hardly said _no_ to Blair. It was probably the only reason the brunette was still standing. She was so insecure underneath that pristine, bitch demeanor. She would fall to pieces if Serena actually developed a strong, mean girl personality.

He was okay that she didn't though. He liked the sweet, sexy Serena. And he could have really used her full attention after the…hurt she'd caused him before. He'd never admit it, but amongst all his conquests, she'd been his favorite. He decided it was because Serena was everybody's favorite and he had some sort of hold over her. But, apparently, he didn't. She had a _boyfriend _now.

"Serena."

She squealed, caught off guard when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Blair had just left the room to go get some person belonging – not that he really cared. It left Serena unoccupied and that alone set his senses ablaze. He reigned in the flames. Self-control was his specialty. Though it was definitely harder to maintain with all the other guests conversing with each other in the hall and dining room.

"Carter," she gasped when she turned around to face him. "You scared me." She smiled, laughed a little. He decided he liked the sound of her laugh and that he was sorely – if only a little – disappointed that he wouldn't be able to dance with her that night.

He smiled, his eyes glittering at her briefly flushed face. "Didn't mean to startle you, Van der Woodsen." She looked up at him warily.

"Of course not." Her sarcasm was wavering and he wondered if she was on edge just talking to him. He wondered if she remembered what had happened between them a year or so earlier. He wondered if she was still annoyed about his mannerisms towards her earlier. Not that it would bother him _that_ much. It was how he treated _every_ attractive girl, just usually not the ones with boyfriends.

He was silent for too long and he knew it. The gesture of her raised eyebrows created a gnawing nauseousness in the pit of his stomach. "So, you're going with—"

"Dan," she cut in, proud, almost hoping he was hurt by it. "My boyfriend." She nodded a little, and he thought he saw that bit of a bitch in there, making him well aware that she hadn't approved of his winking at her and giving her his special attention, looking over at her more than he looked at any other individual who was actually talking to him. Not that it was that noticeable. Her boyfriend hadn't noticed. If Cece had noticed, she probably would have been beaming.

"Right," he smirked. "I'm sure you like that. It's right."

She nodded slowly. "Yes," she said. "Thanks." She wasn't awkward in her tone, but she didn't breach the bitch border like he'd thought she'd done just a moment ago. He suddenly had the very intense urge to kiss her. The thought startled him. He forced himself to talk, still with his ever-existent charm in place.

"I probably won't be attending the Cotillion then," he informed her. For the first time he thought he saw some almost remorse towards his genuine affections. He swore he saw her frown, just a little.

"I'm sure Grandma Cece could find you another date."

He shook his head, laughed a little. "I don't think so. I'm a little old for these things."

She blinked and laughed in disbelief. "Carter, you're only a couple years older."

He smirked. "Well, as your Cece so elegantly put it, It's like I've risen from the ashes. I wouldn't want to move too fast." He winked again at her, leaving her with her mouth hanging open agape. He didn't know what sort of emotion was resonating in her, but he felt very proud of himself. He relished in the feeling of her watching him as he left. He didn't turn back to look and he didn't bid farewell to anyone else in the penthouse. He didn't even turn back to grab the jacket he'd draped across the now vacated chair in the living room.

"Did Carter leave?" Blair asked absently when she returned about five or so minutes later. Serena seemed lost in her thoughts, but nodded after Blair said her name to get her attention. Her best friend looked at her strangely and then gazed about the room to inspect the remains of what people had left behind and if she should call Dorota right then or later on once everybody had left. She smiled slowly and walked across the room.

"What is it?" Serena asked, not following her but looking ahead to wear she was going. Her lips parted. Blair picked up the garment and draped it over her arm.

"I do believe Carter Baizen has forgotten something."

…

She wasn't sitting practically in front of the elevator, waiting for Carter just to reappear because she was trying to get her mind off Chuck. She _wasn't_. She didn't care what the hell that Basstard thought. It wasn't as if he was her top priority or anything; and he'd interrupted and probably given the wrong impression to man who was going to write up the article of _her_ and _a night out with_. Chuck obviously didn't care. And she refused to have who didn't care in her presence. She didn't need the friendship of her minions, only their respect, so it didn't really matter if they cared about her or not. She didn't even know why she was thinking so heavily on the fact of if Chuck cared about what happened to her or not.

If he had gotten jealous over her accepting Nate's invitation to be her Cotillion date, he never showed it. They had gotten right back to making out when she'd returned. She thought maybe he'd been a little tense at first, but the second Nate was officially gone she'd sauntered over to him and she could just see the lust take over him again. His texts later had made her incredibly giddy. Truly, he had nothing to worry about. Her and Nate were _over_. She didn't care about him anymore. She _didn't_. Except for maybe a friendship. It was sweet of Nate to offer that. And the fact that he'd kept her heart pin was incredibly romantic. Her heart almost stopped when he'd showed it to her. But they were just friends. Chuck had nothing to worry about. And even if he did, it wasn't like they were in a real relationship. It was basically just sex. That and their witty banter, which always made her smile. The fact that he always wanted to be with her gave her a _huge_ boost in her self-confidence too. But really, neither of them meant that much to her. She was practically single.

"Carter!" She practically leapt to her feet when the sound of the elevator brought her back to the here and now. He looked straight into her urgent face as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Waldorf," he greeted her, sounding both surprised and confused. There was too long of a silence, but then she called for Dorota and the maid came bustling out with Carter's jacket in hand.

"Ah, my jacket." He nodded appreciatively as he took the jacket from the maid's arms. Dorota practically bowed before him before Blair gave her a strange look, one that was quickly followed by a glare that sent her scurrying out of the room. Blair turned back to Carter and smiled a little awkwardly, laughed briefly too.

"Well, you got what you came for." She felt an overeager urge to escort him out by way of pulling him by his arm. She didn't know why she wanted him to leave so desperately, or why she wanted to touch him. It wasn't as if she wanted to go back to thinking about her nonexistent complications involving her ex-boyfriend and her current almost fling, which was a secret.

Carter cleared his throat. "Trying to get rid of me, Blair?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. She realized then that she had actually grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and was indeed dragging him back towards the elevator just a few feet away. She released him.

"Well, you were here for hours already and Serena isn't going to be your date anymore, I hear, so there really is no need for you to be here, now that you have your things."

He looked at her, frozen for half a second with the possibility that she had seen him talking to Serena in seclusion before he'd left earlier. He wondered if Serena had acted unsettled after he'd left. He liked that possibility. He also thoroughly took pleasure in the fact that he had been right. Blair was a bit bitter about the fact that he was no longer taking her best friend, no doubt because she did not approve of Dan Humphrey.

"I can always find a way to be somewhere," he told her, turning around smoothly, a twinkle in his eyes. She forced herself to not be exasperated and smiled at him charmingly.

"Yes, well, I don't want you here, so you're going to leave." She smiled and he chuckled at how her bitchy behavior sprung up from out of nowhere. He slowly backed away towards the elevator.

"Have a good Cotillion, Blair."

Her gaze was shrewd and full of disapproval. Later she realized it was probably because she was thinking of how much she almost hated Nate and Chuck at the time. Carter was in the elevator before she knew it and giving her a curt nod as the doors closed.

"Just don't trip over yourself."

Her lips parted in retort too late.

Outside across the street, Chuck watched as Carter Baizen came out of the building Blair's penthouse resided in. He looked awfully wary, looking over his shoulder. Chuck wondered why and found himself being jealous again. He hadn't wanted to believe it earlier when the same feeling had thundered through him when Nate suckered Blair into going with him to the Cotillion, but it was clear to him now. He was jealous. Not only did he not like the possibility that other guys might be into Blair, but he realized he had become considerably possessive over her. The scheme he had concocted involving Carter and Nate was going to be perfect. It had to be. His schemes almost always were. And if – no, when everything went down as planned he'd be spending the night in Blair's bed, or she in his. He wasn't a romantic, but he had been starting to think that maybe he wanted to be if Blair could consider him part of her fairytale.

His window was up, had gone up almost immediately but his thoughts had been spinning so fast that he'd hardly noticed what he was doing. He contemplated apologizing to Blair about his earlier actions, but he still felt justified in what he'd done. He didn't want his jealousy tapered, but at the same time he didn't want it to drive her away when it could so easily be done. Despite what might have been flirty affection for him, he knew she'd never consider a real relationship with him. That burned him.

The fact that he actually wanted a relationship with her burned him even more. He just didn't know what the hell to think. But he knew he was in love with her. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he knew it was definitely true. Either that or he was obsessed. He wouldn't be surprised if it was a mix of both. It was the first time he'd dabbled in real feelings as far as he was concerned, and it was completely by accident.

_"Do you like me?"_

He shook his head and scoffed at the memory. _Like_ didn't even begin to touch his feelings for her. He had miserably failed in trying to kill those wildly fluttering butterflies. In truth, he'd hardly even tried. He didn't want them to go away. He hated though how he almost couldn't control them. It was terribly inconvenient. He had already started flipping through their earlier text messages and pictures he'd snuck of her sleeping contently on his bed throughout the time they'd been "together". Her face looked lost in his pillows.

He was so lost in her, grinning wildly as he gazed at the images and words on his phone. He felt a tight clenching inside him then. Her conversation with Nate mid-make out with him flooded back through his head. The thought of losing her was almost overwhelming. He didn't know what he'd do if it happened. She was the best thing that'd ever happened to him. He knew it without even having to think twice. But if he did lose her, he could only think of one thing that he would do. He would run.

…

"Leaving so soon?"

Chuck stopped abruptly from his fast-paced walk towards the exit. He'd never wanted to run so badly in his life. He'd quickly disposed of the girl he'd escorted to the Cotillion. One of the other guys had been eager enough to have two dates on his hands. Chuck would have wished the guy luck at the fact that the two girls were practically enemies if he had not been completely heartbroken by what he'd just witnessed.

Carter forcing his way into his direct line of vision did not lighten his mood any. He scoffed.

"Why do you care?" he spat, only noticing afterwards that Carter was holding a glass of champagne against his face where Nate's blow had hit him. He had gloried in it at the time, but now it just reminded him of what exactly his _best friend_ was doing – screwing the girl _he_ had quite possibly fallen in love with.

"I don't," he adjusted himself, so he was facing Chuck more directly. "I just decided you'd be more interesting to talk back to than this glass of alcohol that I'd actually be drinking if my face didn't feel like it had been run over by a car."

Chuck wanted to smirk, but all he did was walk over cautiously and lean casually against the wall turning the corner. "Was someone with you before?"

"Serena."

Chuck nodded. "Why?"

"She was my date."

"Was?" he raised his eyebrows, daring his nemesis to admit defeat. He would not do it, he told himself. That did not make the game any more desirable, especially after the night he'd had. If he won at this came, it was quite possible that he'd actually sleep tonight.

"She has a _boyfriend_, Chuck."

"From _Brooklyn_," Chuck told him.

"Your point here is…?" he gestured about with his other hand. Chuck rolled his eyes, though inwardly disappointed that Carter did not judge in the same manner. Once upon a time he had been his idol after all.

"Nothing," Chuck said, not wanting up to gather up enough strength to go through another round. He had already lost his girl tonight. He wasn't about to lose in a battle of wits to Carter Baizen. "I'm leaving," he said, and turned to leave.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were suffering from a broken heart."

Chuck had already started walking away, but he slowed down and looked back at the man almost mocking him from his comfortable seat outside the ballroom, glass in hand, cooling the side of his face.

"And how would you know?" he challenged, momentarily forgetting his decision to walk away. He noticed how Carter's softened ever so slightly and then hardened once more – façade back in place. Chuck saw the single similarity between them then. Both cocky as hell with hidden soft exterior, though he didn't really believe Carter had a heart that could feel. He dismissed the fact that he hadn't thought he had one either.

"I've seen plenty of girls walk away from me. It's not hard to miss."

Chuck smirked a little. He walked slowly towards the seated Carter Baizen. "I believe those girls were suffering from the physical lack of satisfaction, not a broken heart."

Carter's mouth started to open, his teeth shining through, in what appeared like approval. Chuck did not wait for a response on his end though. He turned back around and started walking out. The doors closed behind him before he could register whatever the hell Carter might have been calling out to him.

He didn't care. And when the chill of the evening air hit his face, he was suddenly reminded very keenly of how frozen he was on the inside. His broken pieces had frozen in place. If he was lucky, there would be nothing left of his heart at all by the time he got to the airport.

…

A/N: Wow. Last scene is so short. XD But I just really can't see them having a true heart-to-heart atm. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this. I had some fun with it. Heheh. Review!


End file.
